


A Meeting For Pleasure

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Insults, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Skulduggery and Solomon have some very nice sex and it's a very good time for both involved.This is a secret Santa gift!
Relationships: Skulduggery Pleasant/Solomon Wreath
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Skulduggery Pleasant Fic Exchange 2019





	A Meeting For Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWeirdDane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/gifts).



> I continue to be add at turtles  
> This is for TheWeirdDane, if you don't read it, I'll eat your hands!  
> Come talk to me about sp at train-whistles-at-night on Tumblr!

Skulduggery strolled to the temple. He had a meeting planned. The other party didn't know it was planned, but that was fine. He was sure they would enjoy it anyway. He knocked on the door, short and quick. No reason to make this seem too important, he supposed, as really, it wasn't.

This was more a meeting for... Pleasure. Nothing for others to worry about.

A young necromancer opened the door, cloaked in the same robes as the rest of them. "Hello, sir. Welcome to the Necromancer Temple, how may I help you?" they asked, failing at their attempt to show no surprise at the sentient skeleton at their temple door.

Skulduggery stood up the slightest bit straighter, "I am here to speak to Cleric Wreath," he said, looking casual with his hands in his pockets. "We have a meeting."

The necromancer nodded, waving him in before darting off. He would have smirked if he could as he shifted his weight, looking at the space around him and taking things in. He gave a little knock on the wall nearest to him, and listened to the ever so slight echo.

It wasn’t long until he heard the steady click-clack-clicking of Solomon's cane and his footsteps on the ground. He stepped into view, and Skulduggery didn't miss his eyes darting around to see if people were about. 

“Worried?" He hummed, stepping closer to Solomon. Solomon gave a short laugh.

"Of course not, Pleasant. I just don't want to be associated with you, of course."

"No?" he teased, tilting his head. Solomon shook his head.

"Of course not."

Skulduggery laughed, "Pity, I suppose I’ll have to take my offer elsewhere, then." Solomon raised a brow at that.

"Offer? What sort of offer, Pleasant?" Skulduggery made sure no one was around, then offered a hand. Solomon took it, and Skulduggery pulled him close.

"I’m sure you know what kind of offer, Wreath. One to... Take away your stresses of the day," He said, sliding a hand down to his waist. Solomon shivered just a bit, hardly noticeable to anyone not reading the air.

Skulduggery was, though. Of course.

Solomon glanced around again, then turned back to Skulduggery. “Just to take my stresses away?” He asked, pressing closer. Skulduggery chuckled.

“Would you want more?” Scooting a hand to his front, on his belly, making Solomon twitch and huff a bit, face getting red.

“What... What would saying yes get me, hm?” Skulduggery rubbed his belly just a bit, and Solomon, despite his best efforts, could feel his legs growing weak. Skulduggery leaned close to Solomon’s ear.

“Me fucking you like you clearly want, darling,” He murmured. Solomon gave a little whimper, and nodded quickly. He nudged Skulduggery, taking his hand in his own. He huffed and looked around.

“Need,” he started, mumbling to himself, “need somewhere private for... For it.” Skulduggery began pulling him along, tugging him outside and to the Bentley. He thought, and began to tease. He opened the door for Solomon, and gave him a little shove to sit inside it. Solomon yipped and sat heavily in the seat. 

“Stay there and buckle in,” he ordered, shutting the door. He went to his side and sat in the driver’s seat. Solomon huffed and did as he was told, shifting in his seat and trying to hide his growing erection. Skulduggery buckled his seatbelt, checked Solomon had done the same, and began to drive the car. 

“Don’t get quiet now,” he said, glancing to Solomon. “I’ve clearly gotten you excited.” Solomon looked surprised and spluttered, but was cut off. “Don’t pretend you’re not hard just from me pushing you around, Wreath.” 

That quieted Solomon down quite quickly, and he ‘hmph’ed’ and didn’t meet his gaze.

“Are you pouting?” Skulduggery asked, pulling into his driveway. He went to the other side of the car and helped Solomon out, pulled him close. “Are you pouting because I didn’t let you get away with having your cock hard in my car? Or because I didn’t go ahead and fuck you in the temple?” Solomon blushed madly, tried to look away again, but Skulduggery took his chin, and made him look at him.

“Answer me, Wreath,” He said. Solomon swallowed.

“Th-the second one. I wa-wanted to...” Solomon trailed off.

“To?” Skulduggery pressed.

“I wanted for you to fuck me there,” Solomon answered. Skulduggery chuckled, leading him inside. 

“You wanted me to fuck you there in the temple? Bend you over a table and let everyone see what a slut you are? Wanted anyone who passed by to be able to watch you beg for my cock?” Solomon whimpered and nodded shakily. Skulduggery shut the door closed behind them.

“Good,” He said. After a second, he tilted his head. “Though you’re not getting that. This time at least.” He led Solomon through the hall and back to his bedroom, or at least the room that had a bed in it. 

“Sit,” He commanded, and despite the knee-jerk urge to argue, Solomon sat.

Skulduggery took a moment to look at Solomon, and Solomon looked back. Skulduggery crossed his arms, and tilted his head. “To make sure, as I wouldn’t feel comfortable with it if I wasn’t- are you certain you want to continue?” His voice was... Soft. Solomon felt his heart melt, just a little bit. It was these sort of things that Solomon really did appreciate about Skulduggery. Skulduggery, by really any and all means, didn’t have to ask for Solomon’s consent. He could just take his excitement and willingness thus far and went on, but he didn’t. He asked. And it made all the difference to Solomon, and even brought a shot of excitement through his body.

He nodded. “Yes,” he said, “I want to.” 

Skulduggery nodded, moving one of his hands to tap the sigils on his collar bones. The facade flowed over him, having been remodeled and worked on to give him a whole functioning body. And he smiled a cheeky grin, just barely showing some of his teeth.

“Good.”

He searched through some drawers, pulling out a thing or two. A small vibrator, and a bottle of lube. He closed the drawer with his hip, toed off his shoes, and walked to Solomon, setting the items on the bed. 

“Still sure?” Solomon nodded, smiling, and pulled Skulduggery into a kiss.

Skulduggery was quick to let his hands roam, and Solomon kept his mostly where they were, on Skulduggery’s chin and cheek. Skulduggery’s hands drifted, from Solomon’s chin to his shoulders, to his chest, his sides, his hips, his thighs. They stayed there for only a moment, kneading gently into his flesh. He brought them back up, and they landed on his belly. Solomon’s breath hitched, and Skulduggery hummed and smiled in their kiss. One hand stayed on his belly, and the other moved to the back of Solomon’s neck, twisting his jaw just so and deepening their kiss. As he had had the face part of the facade for quite a while now, he was not so out of practise with kissing anymore. Solomon parted his lips, an invitation for Skulduggery, who took it eagerly. 

He used one hand to undo Solomon’s shirt buttons, pushing them aside and being able to touch the soft, smooth skin of Solomon’s belly. His fingers traced on it for a moment, and Solomon sighed, relaxing into the touch. Skulduggery flattened his hand, rubbing gently, and Solomon hummed in pleasure. He broke the kiss, resting his head on Skulduggery’s shoulder.

“Do you like that?” Skulduggery asked softly, voice light and amused. Solomon nodded against his shoulder.

“Mhm, I do,” He mumbled. “More?” He asked, and Skulduggery chuckled. He helped Solomon out of his nice coat and shirt, and only rolling his eyes once when Solomon insisted they be folded and set on the dresser on the other side of the room. Skulduggery shrugged out of his own, and tossed it somewhere in the same general direction, despite Solomon’s small squawk of protest. He leaned over Solomon again, kissing his lips, then down to his neck, and decided to pay special attention there. He nipped and worried his teeth of the sensitive skin, making Solomon jump a little and give a tiny little moan.

“You’re so quiet now,” Skulduggery started, pausing in his attention. “Have I done something wrong, or were you perhaps just all too eager to show off what a slut you are in the temple?” Solomon made a noise, a whimper. An eager one. His face began to tint pink again. Skulduggery grinned his cheeky grin. “Was that it? You were just,” he used a bit of force from the air, and pinned Solomon down on the bed, “Too eager to show off how happy you are to be a slut.” 

Solomon made the show of struggling, though Skulduggery could tell he wasn’t really putting much effort into it. 

He wanted this.

So Skulduggery continued.

He pulled off Solomon’s shoes and socks, undid his pants and pulled those off as well, leaving Solomon in his boxers. Solomon squirmed a little more, though more out of embarrassment than anything, and his erection began to tent his boxers. Skulduggery bit his bottom lip for a moment. What a sight - Solomon Wreath, flushed, squirming, and nearly naked in his bed. It was certainly one Skulduggery would keep in his mental photo album for some time to come.

Skulduggery got to his knees, and placed his hands on Solomon’s inner thighs again. Solomon jerked at the touch, but stopped struggling, and after a second, spread his legs open a bit wider. Skulduggery hummed in approval, gently kneading his inner thighs again. He began to press kisses to the flesh there, small ones. Each one caused Solomon’s cock to twitch just the smallest bit. When Skulduggery had gotten to the edges of Solomon’s boxers, he pulled his cock out. He gave Solomon a look, raising a brow and letting Solomon wonder for a moment what he was going to do.

Finally, he pulled Solomon’s boxers down and off, tossing them into the growing pile of clothes. He turned back to Solomon’s cock before him, and began pressing kisses there too. Down the shaft, on his balls, back up, and even on the head of it. 

“Such a pretty slut,” he muttered before taking the head of Solomon’s cock into his mouth. 

Solomon jerked and gasped, the air holding his wrists down now also holding his legs and hips down. 

“Sk-skulduggery!” He yelped, squirming under the gentle sucking. He wanted to cover his eyes from it all. He wanted to watch Skulduggery suck him off, and never look away. Since he couldn’t do the former, he did the latter. He lifted his head and saw Skulduggery, with the head of his cock in his mouth, and gasped. The corners of Skulduggery’s mouth went up a little, and he hollowed his cheeks, and began bobbing his head up and down on the cock, taking more of it with each go. Solomon nearly choked, and let his head drop back down on the mattress. “Sku-skulduggery, oh my god-!” He breathed and felt, more than heard, Skulduggery hum a laugh around his cock. The vibration felt sweet, and he tried to buck his hips again and chase it, but the air held him down. “Skulduggery!” He tried again. He heard Skulduggery pull his cock out of his mouth with a wet sound, and tried to ignore how much he wanted him to go right back to it.

“Yes?” He asked, voice the slightest bit more rougher. It made a shiver go down Solomon’s back. He tried to think, and wiggled. Skulduggery came up and crawled over him, tilting his head. “If you won’t talk when given the chance, perhaps you shouldn’t have the chance, hm, pretty slut?”

Solomon shuddered, being called such an unruly name doing wonders for him. His cock jerked, and Skulduggery didn’t miss it.

“Hm? You like being called pretty? Or a slut?” He leered at the latter, and Solomon tried to keep his gaze locked on Skulduggery’s eyes. He ended up looking away not even a moment later.

“I...” He began, then whimpered, quieting down. Skulduggery tsked, and brought a hand to his belly, and began rubbing again. 

“Come on, tell me,” He encouraged, and Solomon whimpered again.

“B-both,” He finally breathed. “I like both, I want both,” He said quickly, face quickly going from pink to red. Skulduggery laughed, pressing a kiss to his mouth.

“Of course you do,” Skulduggery agreed, rolling his eyes like it was the most obvious thing. The hand on his belly traveled down, down, down, to Solomon’s ass.

“My pretty, gorgeous little slut.” Skulduggery said darkly, and gave Solomon a sharp smack on the ass. Solomon yelped, his body jerked at the impact, and his cock bobbed and dripped with precum. Skulduggery spread Solomon's legs open wide, bent over him and pressed kisses down his belly, to his cock. He got down on his knees, grabbed the bottle of lube and drizzled it liberally on his fingers. One hand went to Solomon’s ass, spreading it and showing off his hole. Solomon wiggled more, and wanted to cover his face more than ever. Skulduggery tutted.

“Stop your squirming, Solomon, you know how to tell me if you don’t want this,” Solomon stopped his wiggling, and whined. “Well?”

“I- I want it. I really want it. Please, continue,” Skulduggery hummed.

“Good boy,” He said, and began spreading the lube on Solomon’s hole. He yipped at how cold it was, and Skulduggery shushed him. “You’re alright, you can take it.” 

He got a small whine in response. Skulduggery continued to spread the lube, gently pushing just-so against his hole.

“Sku-SkuldUGGERY-!” Solomon yelled, Skulduggery taking the moment he opened his mouth to push his finger in. Solomon groaned. This wasn’t the first time they’d done this, and Solomon missed the feeling of being stretched open. He pushed what little he could against it, “Mmmhh..” he whined, “M-more..”

Skulduggery raised a brow, “More? When I’ve only just started, are you sure you can take it?” He asked, a grin on his face. Solomon nodded frantically, determined to take it and Skulduggery shrugged. “Alright,” He moved his finger, and shoved two more in as well. Solomon properly moaned, bucking his hips and his cock flexing and bobbing.

“F-fuck!” He seethed, and Skulduggery rubbed his inner thigh to soothe him.

“Good, very good. Taking my fingers like such a well experienced whore, and what a pretty whore you are.”

Solomon groaned, "Th... Thank you... S-sir..." he whispered, finally fully submitting to Skulduggery.  
Skulduggery hummed in satisfaction, rubbing Solomon's thigh while thrusting his fingers in and out.  
"There you go, there you go, what a wonderful whore you are," He cooed. Solomon shivered with pleasure, relaxing, letting himself feel good.

When Skulduggery deemed him suitably stretched, and worked Solomon back up with plenty of dirty words and humiliation, he gave a sharp slap on the under of Solomon's exposed thigh. He yipped and his cock jerked, steadily leaking precum now. "Turn over on your hands and knees, whore." 

Skulduggery let off the pressure of the air he used, and let Solomon slowly turn himself over. Skulduggery climbed up on the bed behind him, grabbing handfuls of Solomon's ass. 

“Have you let anyone else cum in you, whore? Make you filthy with their seed?" He pressed a thumb against Solomon's rim. Solomon shook his head, trying to look back to Skulduggery. He was quickly stopped when Skulduggery grabbed a lock of his hair and turned him to face forward. 

"I didn't say you could look at me, now answer me. Did you let anyone else fuck your dirty cunt?"

Solomon shook his head again, quicker this time, "No! No sir, no one did..."

Skulduggery tilted his head, moving his hand to press and massage Solomon's taint, making him cry out and shudder. 

"And why didn't anyone? Were you too dirty for them? Already knew how you got marked up so often?" His voice was rough and low, and Solomon trembled, actively trying not to cum yet.

"No, no sir. No one is... No one but you is allowed to fuck me," Skulduggery raised a brow and smirked.  
"And why is that?"

Solomon's head dropped, "Because you own me, my body, Sir,” He replied. Skulduggery gave a dark laugh and spanked him sharply across the ass.

"Good bitch," He said. He spread Solomon's ass and lined his cock up to his hole. "In fact, since you know your place, I'm gonna fuck you. Just to make sure you remember." 

He didn't give Solomon time to respond this time, shoving his cock inside him with a smooth motion. Solomon squealed like he’d been poked with a hot branding iron, and clawed at the sheets and pillows.  
“God, FUCK!” He hollered, tried to rise up and push against Skulduggery, but Skulduggery pinned him down, pressing his cheek into the pillow.

“Stay down, bitch,” He growled, “This is how you’d want me to fuck you in the temple, right? With your head down and ass in the air, in public for everyone to see? For everyone to see how much of a cock-hungry slut you are?” He spanked him again. “Right? Answer me!” He demanded.

“Y-yes! Yes, Sir, yes! Exactly how I’d want it!” Solomon cried out in response. He gripped the pillow tightly with one hand, and the other moved to stroke his cock. Skulduggery quickly caught it and pinned it down, leaning low over him as he thrusted. He growled in Solomon’s ear, making Solomon whine.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” he growled, “I didn’t say you could touch that messy cock of yours, did I?” Solomon shook his head best he could with his head still pressed into the pillow.

“No, no sir,” The position was making him drool, both with lust, and the inability to properly close his mouth. He absolutely loved it - being so messy and debauched, it was exactly what he wanted and needed after always being so proper and perfect in the temple. He just wanted to be ruined, be a cock hungry little whore for a while.

Skulduggery continued his thrusting, hard and fast, forcing moans and whines from Solomon’s throat. He murmured dirty talk in his ear as Solomon shivered, desperate and wanting to cum so badly already.  
Skulduggery shifted his hips, angling them just so, and Solomon cried out and jerked, clawing the sheets with the next thrust.

Solomon swore his vision filled with stars, over and over, as Skulduggery thrusted and growled in his ear. His cock kept jerking as Skulduggery bumped into his prostate again and again, making him scream. He sobbed as he tried to reach for Skulduggery.

“Please, please, Sir! Please may I cum?” He yelled, “I need it so bad, I need to cum, I’m going to cum, Sir, Sir!” He squealed, his body trying to tense and he was so sure, so close, this was it, it it and -

Skulduggery stopped, holding very, very still. Solomon realized he couldn’t reach his peak, as tight and tense as he was, and sobbed. He tried to move and whine, but Skulduggery pet a gentle hand down his back.

“Settle, settle, pretty slut. I don’t want you to cum just yet, you can wait,” Skulduggery soothed. Solomon whined shakily when Skulduggery pulled out, the pop slick and wet sounding, and felt precum and lube drip out of his hole. Skulduggery had him turn back over, and sit halfway up against the pillows. He reached around the bed behind them as he pet on Solomon’s belly, twitching with sensitivity. He murmured praise to him.

“Doing so well, taking it all so well, good boy...”

Finally his hand closed around a little bullet style vibrator, silver in color and shining prettily. 

They’d given Solomon enough time to calm down that his cock had finally begun to droop a bit, losing interest, though Solomon himself was still eager to continue. Skulduggery kissed him, using the time to check up on Solomon, ask him how he was feeling and if he’d like to continue. Solomon nodded eagerly, promised he was feeling very, very good. He made a note that he was excited to see what Skulduggery would do with the vibrator. Skulduggery teased, promising him he’d like it, and made him drink some water. “Ready?” He asked. Solomon responded with a happy yes. 

Skulduggery made Solomon spread his thighs and use his hands to keep them held open. He clicked the little vibrator onto its lowest setting, and it began buzzing quietly. Skulduggery held it in hand, and puzzing the buzzing device near Solomon’s ankles. Giggle bubbled up and out of Solomon, from curiosity and ticklishness. Skulduggery smiled, and slowly, gently, ran it up, up, up his legs. Solomon let out a soft noise, a little pleasured, mostly still curious. Skulduggery let it buzz just under Solomon’s knees, and he hummed. Then he ran it over the insides of Solomon’s sensitive thighs. He yipped quietly, jumping a little. His cock bobbed in growing interest again. 

“Feel nice?” Skulduggery asked. Solomon hummed in thought, then finally nodded.

“Diff-different, but nice.” He answered. Skulduggery smiled, and kissed the top of one of Solomon’s knees. The buzzing got steadily closer to Solomon’s crotch, and he began to twitch a little, legs trying to close before it could. Skulduggery fed him praise, saying how good he was for keeping his legs open still, and almost chuckled when he saw the determination in Solomon’s eyes to keep them open for longer.

Skulduggery glanced at Solomon, checking he could bring the vibrator on his cock. Solomon nodded, and Skulduggery did so. It grazed over his shaft, and Solomon’s breath hitched.

“Sk-skulduggery!” Skulduggery grinned and clicked the base of the toy, making it buzz louder as its vibrations increased. He ran it up and down Solomon’s cock, bringing it quickly back to full attention. 

Solomon squirmed, determined to keep his legs open, and Skulduggery finally began to stroke his own cock. He kept his stroking slow and lazy, trying not to rile himself up too quickly. He moaned softly, and it stirred Solomon’s squirming up more. Skulduggery breathed heavily, huffing and trying to pleasure both himself and Solomon. His strokes became stuttered and less precise, so he stopped, leaning down and kissing Solomon’s thighs and cock as it jerked and leaked precum. He licked through the slit, licking up the precum, and Solomon groaned lowly.

“Ohhh… Fuck,” He hissed. He began to move his hips subtly, and Skulduggery thought about getting onto him for it, but decided watching him try to hump the air without thinking was much more pleasurable to watch. He brought the tip of the vibrator to the head of Solomon’s cock, just on the glands and Solomon jerked and shuddered and did everything he could to stop himself from trying to get away from it, even though it was so much - too much - and god the heat in his belly and groin was overwhelming and he was so sure he was gonna cum.

He must have been mumbling, chattering on and on without thinking about how close he was, because the delicious vibrations went away and Solomon groaned, letting his head drop and his body relax for a moment. He whined when Skulduggery laughed at his dejected position at once again not being able to orgasm. His cock was still hard, leaking steadily and his body still felt like it was buzzing and he wanted so, so badly to be able to cum.

Skulduggery checked up on him again, made sure he's alright. When he got the green light, he was quick to wrap his arms around Solomon's thighs, yanking him closer. Solomon grunted at the sudden roughness, but he liked it. He knew it meant Skulduggery was going be harsh to him again, and he knew Skulduggery knew how easily he got off to that.

Skulduggery applied more lube, really making Solomon sloppy, looking like he'd already been fucked tonight, maybe more than once. Solomon hated the access fluids, but the idea of Skulduggery taking him after as sloppy seconds or thirds made him feel somehow even more erect than he already was. 

Skulduggery thrust in quickly, and Solomon moaned, feeling so much at just that. Skulduggery tilted his head, huffing as he pulled halfway out, then thrust in again. "You like that? You like being so messy, like someone's already cum in you?" Solomon nodded quickly.

"Y-yes, Sir- AH!" Skulduggery bumped into his prostate again, filling his vision is bright stars once again. "S-sir, I can't, I'm gonna cum s-soon..!" 

Skulduggery properly growled in Solomon's ear, and began thrusting hard and fast, a staccato rhythm that had Solomon gasping for air and choking out moans as much as he could.

Skulduggery growled and grunted, moving a hand to Solomon's wrist.

"Touch yourself," He managed, and Solomon wasted no time in doing what he was told. His hand was a blur on his cock, and he might have been crying because it all felt so good and -

Suddenly he was crying out, digging his free hand's nails into Skulduggery's arm as he was cumming in long ropes. He cried out Skulduggery's name, over and over, and he could feel Skulduggery's cock jerk inside him, and he was cumming too, cumming inside him.

A hand was behind Solomon's head, and he was pulled into a heated kiss with Skulduggery so fast that their teeth clacked together. It was all tongues and teeth and moans, clutching onto each other as they experienced such overwhelming pleasure as long as it lasted.

Finally, finally, they parted from the kiss. Skulduggery let Solomon go, and Solomon dropped back on the bed heavily, completely spent, legs still spread as open as he could get them. Skulduggery was gentle pulling out, though it made a slick noise when he did, and Solomon already felt the lube and cum seeping out of him. He whined at the sensation, and Skulduggery was there, petting his hair and gently shushing him. Solomon was so sleepy all of a sudden, and would've happily fallen asleep, but Skulduggery was slowly sitting him up, letting Solomon rest against him. 

"That's it, that's it." He murmured. He brought the water bottle to his mouth, and was patient as Solomon sipped from it until it was drained. He pet his hair during, telling him how good he'd done, how lovely, and Solomon basked in it.

They laid down, Skulduggery understanding Solomon needed to rest for a bit before he could get into the shower and clean up. He didn't mind, and though he'd never admit it, he liked the snuggling he was bound to get while resting with Solomon.

They'd clean up in a bit.


End file.
